


Вьетнам

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Drama, Survival, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Откровенно говоря, Клаус ненавидел оружие.





	Вьетнам

Откровенно говоря, Клаус ненавидел оружие: ножи, клинки, колья, винтовки, пистолеты и старые револьверы — Клаус ненавидел всё это, потому что сэр Реджинальд Харгривз очень долго и упорно учил всех детей этим пользоваться.

Но именно эти знания спасли ему жизнь во Вьетнаме.

Клаус ненавидит ножи и точно не стал бы носить их на бедре, в отличии от Диего — _Клаус-на-войне_ точит лезвие о лезвие и объясняет восемнадцатилетним мальчишкам, где находятся важные вены и артерии, по которым нужно резать.

Это может спасти их жизни.

Клаус ненавидит винтовки старых моделей, но может собрать и разобрать её за сорок секунд. Он вспоминает сколько недель отец учил его, лично его, разбирать и собирать абсолютно любое огнестрельное оружие, потому что он упрямился и был «самым худшем в классе». Сэр Харгривз заставлял его часами разбирать, чистить и собирать оружие; учил стрелять, на автомате считать патроны и не промазывать; учил прятаться, накладывать жгут и прижигать раны.

Учил так, чтобы это не забылось спустя двенадцать лет разгульной жизни, никотина, наркотиков и алкоголя.

Из всех солдат Клаус был самым подготовленным к резне и бойне, _потому что его, чёрт подери, готовили к этому с детства._

Однажды Дэйв спросил, кем был его отец, если уж научил всему _этому_  — Клаус сморщился, отмахнулся и сказал, что отец был маразматичным мудаком и параноиком. Недалеко от правды, если честно. Дэйв не стал ничего спрашивать, решив, что отец Клауса был военным и жестко воспитывал сына.

У многих образ Клауса: исколотые руки, тощее телосложение, гейские замашки и подкрашенные глаза (даже здесь Клаус нашёл чем их можно обвести) — никак не вязался с его фантастической живучестью, собранностью и шутками на поле боя. Серьёзно, кто, блять, шутит, когда над тобой свистят пули? Ах да, Клаус, _мать его,_ Харгривз.

Многие считают, что он контуженный или, ещё хуже, сумасшедший, потому что Клаус часто смотрит в пустоту и разговаривает с ней. Дэйв не спрашивает о подобном, потому что не хочет знать ответа, однако нескольких солдат это не остановило. Они спрашивали с раздражением, Клаус их всегда игнорировал, но однажды, когда убили половину их отряда, он ответил, что говорит с мертвецами.

Говорил Клаус не в шутку и его нарекли чокнутым. Ещё один. Таких здесь много.

Клаус говорит о будущем так, словно он видел это своими глазами. Он рассказывает, что в каждом доме будет цветной телевизор, а телефоны будут без кнопок и их можно носить в карманах. В будущем, описанным Клаусом, они победили, вернулись домой и стали героями.

В будущем, которое с ностальгией вспоминает Клаус, нет обязательной войны.

Ах да, а ещё конец света — но им это знать не обязательно, до него еще полвека и для начала стоило бы выжить здесь, а потом и в эру диско.

Откровенно говоря, Клаус ненавидит убивать. Очень сложно быть убийцей, если видишь призраков, которые могут тебя преследовать — быстро надоедает. Однако, опять же, Клаус справляется с этим легче многих подготовленных солдат в его взводе. Не говорить же им, что и убивать он привык со своего счастливого детства.

Никто уже не спрашивает кто такой Клаус и откуда взялся. Он — человек без прошлого, как будто бы его не существовало до этого момента. Он — разбирается в оружии не хуже их командира и знает как разминировать бомбу или мину _(старик как в воду глядел, ей богу)_. Он — такой же солдат, как и все они, только с разговорами с пустотой и гейскими замашками.

Клаус Харгривз был на вьетнамской войне и это был единственный раз, когда он готов сказать отцу спасибо.

_Спасибо, ~~мудак~~ старик, что научил ~~убивать~~ выживать._


End file.
